The Non-Deodorant Boy
by Ashley's Chic
Summary: This is what happens when someone decides to not where deodorant and 2 people begin to pass notes to each other... Made this for me and my friend so it would probably be boring to anyone besides us. So please don't read if you don't like the passing back
1. Default Chapter

The Non-Deoderant Boy  
  
(A/k ok this is for a friend and myself who happened to fall victim to a   
very stinky boy, these are our notes. I wouldn't read this if I were you   
because it will not make sense and it will be boring. )  
  
  
Rita,   
he's started the burping thing again!!!!!  
And he smells awful!!!!!  
  
  
Hold on Halley! I better not still be in a group with Roman!  
Oh I feel sorry for you now he's whistling.....  
  
You can hear it too? I don't know how much more I can take!!!!  
He's so annoying!!! and I'm going to need a gas mask!  
  
Ok, if I was sitting beside him I would have spazed at least 500 times! If   
you say something like "It is very healthy to wear deoderant, did you know   
Anthony? That should get him wearing it!  
  
I don't know, I don't want to make him cry! But the smell is getting pretty   
bad! YES! he's moving away! I can breathe through my nose now!  
  
Now your back beside him. Was the fresh air good while it lasted? I really   
really,REALLY! Don't want to do this french restarant thing!   
  
I know! Now your with Roman again!!! I feel bad for you. The fresh air was  
wonderful while it lasted. But now it smells like B.O and farts.  
  
You should bring air freshener tommorrow. My name for my restaurant thingy   
is Gertrude, yes I wanted it to be an awful name. I got to yell at Roman in  
our thing too. How's yours going?  
  
How imaginative! Ny thing is going great! But Anthony still smells. I am   
seriously investing in a gas mask. God. Don't people know enough by   
hughschool to have good personal hygiene and to wear deodorant! He's evil  
to make us suffer from his stench.  
  
Aah! I think I'm starting to smell the B.O, It's getting stronger.......  
it's consuming...  
  
I know! What the hell is wrong with him? Do you know what's even grosser? He  
has gym in the afternoon. Could you imagine having to sit near him after   
that? Sick!!!!! He is such a rude asshole! Can't he keep his comments to   
himself and quit burping!!  
  
I know argh! I'll bring a weapon of some sort to rid of us his gay presence  
LOL if I had to sit beside him after gym I would either: demand to be   
removed or walk out of the classroom!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pass Me A Gas Mask Please

(A/N Wow I actually got a review and the person liked it! This is the next day of torture. Every new paragraph is the other person like this Rita, Halley, Rita, Halley....)  
  
Rita,  
  
Anthony smells awful. His B.O is reaching other rows! I can't breathe!  
  
LOL! You'd think he would've gotten the hint by now! I am this close to spazing out!   
  
Spaze Meter  
______________________  
Low|----------|--------- |High   
  
Ha! Ha! You're Funny! I can't stand him either! At least you don't sit beside him, GOD! Why doesn't he just but deodorant (or at least keep his arms down!) Its really mean to make us suffer like this! Mr. Adams isn't much better! ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZzzzzZZZZZZzzzzI'm trying my best not to fall asleep and to breathe at the same time!  
  
I have a very very strong urge to tell him to f*cken shut up! Anthony is now chewing his oen and it is very noisy and gross, he doesn't deserve to live!  
  
I know! we already learned this verb stuff! Why are we learning it again? What is he talking about? The verb stuff he's teaching us is wrong! And eating your pen is gross and disgusting! And he's reading your note as we write it! How nosy!   
  
Oh he is? I didn't know that. Is that how he found out we thought he was stinky? Well maybe it was better that way. Ewww he just burped Nasty! We should post these notes!  
  
Okay! LOL! You are awesome. He keeps asking me and Sean why we think he's stinky and keeps saying he doesn't smell and he can't smell anything !! Posting these is a great idea! we should do it!  
  
It will be called "The Non-Deodorant Boy" LOL what do you think of that title? or would you prefer a different one. People say that. They say "I can't smell anything" Seriously this one girl smelled awful, we were like "What's that smell? And she said it's not me. Then she said "If you have B.O you can't smell it on yourself," "So your probably the one's who stink!"  
  
Probably! How about "Get me a Gas Mask Please" or "The Boy Next to me Has B.O" But I really like yours- "Non-deodorant Boy" It will defiantely get people's attention. Ha ha! Now he can't read our notes anymore! Nosy Fag!  
  
Well those titles that you mentioned can be titles of the chapters. Wouldn't it be funny to put "Anthony Stinks" on a piece of paper and passed it around the class?  
  
Yeah! Everyone would have to agree- his stench is obviously existent. God! I wish our supply would shut-up! I don't care about planes, or golf, or paperclips! This is french class, not irrelevent subjects lol! The smell could be Aaron's rugby pants....then again, they smell way better than Anthony.  
  
I fell sorry for his family, but they should've reminded him to wear deodorant or or even buy him some! I seriuosly think our supply is losing it. I hope we don't have to do our presentations tommorrow. Are all guys that big of perverts? Did you hear what they were saying?  
  
Yeah! About the girl only wearing nothing but a bowtie and a g-string! Ewwww! They're such pigs!  
  
Actually, this girl was at Roman's grad and she was wearing a dress with that other stuff on. An Roman said he purposly dropped his certificate to look up her dress!  
  
What an a**! He's gross! And Anthony should seriously invest in some deodorant! I'm far away from him and I can still smell him perfectly. Hasn't he been taught personal hygiene?  
  
Yes he should invest. And well your on the subject of "being taught things" Danny should have been taught that you shouldn't pick your nose! 5 year olds do that!  
  
Not even 5 year olds! By then they've learned its gross. If your going to pick your nose, Don't do it at the front of the class, and never-ever eat it!!! I'm surprised I haven't barfed from Anthony's stench, Danny feasting on his own snot, and Roman talking about looking up some slutty girl's dress! Why did Madame have to sit us here? We're decent normal people stuck with thses smelly gross ones! What did we ever do to deserve this? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
I guess it's just bad luck! I'll have to practice my lines with Roman soon. Which is very unfortunate. I feel sorry for Anna, for like the past 4 years she had to see him every Friday! I'm going to read her stories again some time. **COUGH** I just got a whiff of Anthony's B.O!  
  
Lucky you! At least you don't have to sit beside him day, after day, after day, after day, I think you get my point! I'm sorry about the whole Roman lines practice thing. If he pops that balloon, I swear i'll hit him!  
  
Yeah, I hate it when balloons pop. I nearly have a heart attack! I'm proud of my group though for the restaurant thingy, they actually all completed their parts. I think I'm pretty intimidating.  
Muahahahahahahahah! Class is over in 15 minutes.......  
  
Good. I have English next it's a total breeze we just read an Act of Romeo and Juliet, and then we watch the movie on what we just read. Leonardo DiCaprio is so 5 years ago! Why is this classroom always so cold? I'm covered in goosebumps!  
  
I think you need a sweater, it's not that warm outside it's supposed to go up to 22 Degrees Celcius today though. "Lizard King"? I think Danny's losing it too, I bet it's Anthony's B.O....  
  
Probably. It's enough to kill a person if they're not careful!  
  
to be continued....... 


End file.
